


白色鸟（The White Bird）

by SherlZhou



Series: 随便写写 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 一次向着安全出口的逃亡





	白色鸟（The White Bird）

康涩琪猛地醒过来，她盯着熟悉的白色天花板，在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，身边的女人气息很安稳，她熟睡着，以一种毫无防备的姿态，赤裸着身体，蜷曲在她身侧，夜很宁静，夏日在消退。

于是康涩琪一股脑地坐起来，单脚跳着，跌跌撞撞地向前跑去，她起身太快，一时间有些晕眩，脚步重重地踏在地板上，她身后的女人不耐地翻了个身，仍没有醒来。

康涩琪猫下了身子稳住平衡，适应了片刻，终于走向不远处的矮几，她伸手翻开笔记本电脑，机器发出了清晰的提示声，蓝光反射在女人疲惫的脸上，照亮了她兴奋的神情和紧皱着的眉头，这场景有些怪异。

康涩琪愣怔了片刻，然后飞快地敲起键盘来，将梦境里一闪而过的句子记在了文档里。她看着屏幕上那一行字，光标在末尾有频率地闪烁着，就像是夜晚海洋上的信号灯，诱惑着不愿意睡去的鸟儿，引导着还未归家的船只。

“此刻赤裸的你我会不会就是整个人间，一次忘我的交合会不会就是一切差别的消灭。”

康涩琪似乎被这个句子震撼了，她嘴巴轻轻嚅嗫着，默然读着这个句子，仿佛在寻找一种配得上它的语调。

“你在干什么？”

床上的女人应该醒过来了，她很累，语气有些抱怨。

“此刻赤裸的你我会不会就是整个人间，一次忘我的交合会不会就是一切差别的消灭。”

康涩琪于是大声起来，她的声音在黑暗中显得有些激动，甚至微微颤抖着。

读完，康涩琪合上了电脑，动作迅捷地爬上了床，她气喘吁吁，仿佛刚结束一场百米赛跑，紧绷的肌肉发酸，荷尔蒙随着汗液漫出体外。

裴柱现睁开疲倦的双眼，沉默地看着恋人这副模样，像是习以为常。

“什么？”

“此刻赤裸的你我会不会就是整个人间，一次忘我的交合会不会就是一切差别的消灭。”

康涩琪激动地又重复了一遍，她压低了的声线在寂静中显示出疯狂的意味，裴柱现知道，如果是在合适的情境下，诗人或许会更愿意用呐喊来表达。

“嗯。”

裴柱现表现得十分冷静，然而这种冷静在下一秒被突兀地打破了。

“呀！康涩琪！”

女明星被诗人一下掀翻过去，险些掉下了床，她被迫趴伏着，臀部被一双有力的手高高地抬起，抵在了诗人坚硬的胯骨上。

“跟我做爱吧？好么？”

康涩琪紧贴着她，一手牢牢地占据了对方胸前的软肉，一手不老实地捞起女明星纤细的腰肢，又往后拖了拖，使她的臀部更紧密地贴合在自己的胯部，如同回应她所说的那句话似的，诗人隔着她那条白色波点睡裤，难以克制地向前顶了几下，难耐地摩擦着。

“你疯了吗？不困吗？”

裴柱现皱紧了眉头，她的身体被诗人牢牢控制着，只能侧过脸来，以一种艰难地姿势回过头看着自己兴致勃勃的恋人。

“做吧？嗯？”

“我明天还有通告。”

裴柱现向后伸出手抓紧了扣在自己腰上的臂膀，挣扎着让康涩琪放开。

“不要去了。”

诗人并不打算就此停止，她也没有理会女人的抗拒，开始俯下身子，凑过去舔咬对方的耳垂。

就在诗人热烈的气息靠过来的那一刹那，裴柱现就不得不放弃了先前的坚持，该死的女人完全是她敏感点的administrator，一旦给予了控制权，连最核心的系统代码都能随意篡改，想让她即刻宕机也不过是康涩琪动动手指头的事情。

她不明白为什么康涩琪的体温会这么高，背后的热度简直像燃烧了一整个森林，乌黑的，焦灼的气息快要使美丽的鹿溺毙其中。

“你真是疯子。”

裴柱现奋力仰起头，试图躲避康涩琪黏腻的舌尖，可是她早已被点燃，下身的肿胀感和蔓延的湿意在这场熊熊烈火中太过清晰。

“生气了么？”

康涩琪愣了愣，犹豫着打算停下，尽管她的欲望俨然如同窜天的火舌一般张牙舞爪地伸向空中，在这样浩大的劫难中，连一只飞鸟也逃离不得。康涩琪恨不得与身下的女人一同在漫无边际的火灾中消失殆尽，然而最后她还是松开了禁锢着对方腰肢的手臂，不甘心似的在她迷人的发香间深深地吸了一口气，然后放开她，将自己扔在一边。

裴柱现仍趴在那儿，她把脸埋在柔软的巨大枕头里一动不动。

片刻后，康涩琪转过身来，伸出手轻触对方铺洒在背后的头发，她将这些毫无章法的美丽的乌黑拢在手心，然后轻轻地理顺。

“生气了？”

诗人克制住重新压上去的想法。

“够了。”

裴柱现终于抬起脸来，她一巴掌拍开康涩琪的手，然后翻过身背对着她，裴柱现有的时候会因为康涩琪不合时宜的体贴感到心烦意乱，就像现在。

“噢，我明白了。”

康涩琪在女人的背后安静了两秒，然后沉闷地说了一句话。

“快睡觉。”

女人闭紧了眼睛，试图压下身体与心理的不快，她有时候真觉得康涩琪是个十分不合格的诗人，该有的敏感和狂妄在康涩琪身上几乎不见踪影，她不得不怀念第一次见到康涩琪时候对方那种令人着迷至死的氛围。

“你在埋怨我。”

身后的人像条灵活的蝮蛇般贴了上来，不过不同的是，她那炽热的体温更像是某种大型哺乳动物，裴柱现不得不想起以前和诗人去国外旅游时被迫摸的那只老虎，诗人拍着胸脯保证拍照时老虎动也不会动，而最后女演员却几乎哭了鼻子。

“你知道现在几点了么？”

她冰冷刻意的腔调令康涩琪不满地眯了眯眼睛。

“我今天看见你的新闻图了，大明星。”

诗人忽视了爱人的冷淡，重新将她拥在怀里，拨开头发，用鼻尖轻蹭着她的白皙优美的颈项。

“我从来没有发现你在那么可爱的地方长了一颗痣。”

“什么？”

裴柱现紧张的绷紧了身体，她感到康涩琪吻上了她的裸露的肩头，蜻蜓点水，轻易地令她白皙的肌肤泛起了漂亮的粉色。

“我说，你对我还有多少秘密呢？”

康涩琪答非所问，她绕在女明星腰上的手向下探去，在挣脱了对方不经意地阻碍后，紧密又贴合地抚上了裴柱现左边大腿的内侧。

“有人比我先注意到了。”

康涩琪闭上了眼睛，气息仍然着迷地在女明星漂亮得惊人的肩背游走。

“在这里对吧？”

诗人滚烫的手心熨帖着女明星的禁忌之地，她和她的喘息同时变得暧昧不明。

“我的。”

康涩琪紧贴着身前的女人，顶在对方臀部的下身在源源不断的发热发胀，但诗人的手仍然没有去到她该去的地方，反而执着地在裴柱现的大腿内侧流连，这种特殊的方式令两个人都莫名其妙的兴奋起来，女明星甚至觉得就这样持续的揉捏摩擦下去，诗人不需要碰到她或者进入她就能够让她获得高潮。

“这样就不行了？”

裴柱现听着身后的轻笑，恨不得转过身咬她一口，她开始后悔刚才用工作拒绝诗人了，早知如此还不如就畅快淋漓的做一场，这样她还能赶在天亮起之前补个觉。

“要做就快点。”

“耐心。”

实际上康涩琪也不得不兴奋起来，但是她决定这次不那么保守，她突然想到了一个绝妙的点子。

诗人迅速地抽身，回过头把床头灯打开。

“你搞什么？”

裴柱现转过身来，昏黄的光线令她皱紧了眉头，康涩琪应该知道她的习惯，女明星从来不愿意在灯光下做爱。

“嘘。”

康涩琪把亮度拧到最低，然后又凑过来俯身撑在裴柱现身上，诗人正好对上女明星盛满了水雾的眼睛，她的脸仍然微微泛着红。

“找到一个。”

“什么？”

裴柱现重新被康涩琪的体温包裹，她轻颤着闭上了眼睛，决定在这一次不那么斤斤计较。她感到诗人的吻久久地在她右边眉尾停留，然后是脸颊。

“秘密。”

“噢，在这儿，第二个。”

康涩琪着迷的说，她开始爱上这个点子，得以让她仔细地看着女明星动情的模样，然而在以前裴柱现都因为害羞而固执地将自己藏起来，她应该早一点试试的。

诗人不安分的手又向下滑去，在大腿内侧画着圈。

“这个我已经知道了，先不管它。”

裴柱现放弃解读恋人言语里的密码，诗人总擅长隐喻，听她说话只需要听声音就行了，内容，往往令人捉摸不透。

康涩琪在昏暗的光线里注视着爱人赤裸的身体，薄被搭在她胸前，除此以外她对诗人是绝无例外的坦诚。

“三个。”

康涩琪轻轻笑了笑，然后俯下身子，郑重其事地吻在女明星白玉般的胸口，这个举动令对方猛地倒抽了一口气，女明星不由得伸手扶上诗人毛茸茸的脑袋，她微微挺起了上身，闭上了眼睛，神情难耐。

在微妙的动作中，女明星不受控制地用下身蹭了蹭恋人躲在大腿内侧的手，诗人于是难以克制，打破了游戏规则，她由胸口的“秘密”向下，用湿润又炙热的唇抚慰女人高挺的颤抖。

“呃嗯......”

“嘘......还没结束。”

康涩琪勉强回过神来，继续她的寻宝游戏。

“第四个。”

诗人锐利的目光准确的捉住了下一个目标，她那双微微上挑的单眼皮泄露出单纯的快乐，显得既魅惑又纯洁。

康涩琪猛地伸手把裴柱现的左臂抬起，压在头顶，女明星难受地扭了扭身子，抬起的腰若有似无地贴近康涩琪的胯部，诗人立马因为她这个动作而热血沸腾起来，低下头去吻裴柱现的手臂内侧，然后难以克制地伸出舌头舔了一下。

到这里，裴柱现终于反应过来康涩琪所谓的“秘密”是什么，她倏地红了脸，如果康涩琪想要做的是吻遍她身上的每一颗痣的话，女明星后知后觉地夹紧了双腿，刚好把诗人留在她身下的右手困在了一片湿热里。

“宝贝，不要着急。”

康涩琪用左手摁住裴柱现被她拉至头顶的手腕，然后不容分说地抽出了右手，撑在女明星身侧。

“噢，第五个，真意外。”

诗人机灵地看见了对方为了阻挡她而伸出的右手无名指侧的“秘密”，她果断地握住了她的手，张开嘴巴将整根手指含了进去。

于是裴柱现紧绷的神经终于断掉了，她着了魔似的看着身上的女人上挑的眼睛，和她充满了情色意味的舔吻，女明星感到下身无法控制地抽动了一下，巨大的空虚感折磨得让人发狂，她真是要疯了。

“就不能直接上我么？”

裴柱现颤抖着说，她无法再陪着诗人进行这个游戏了，在这一刻，她只想要对方狠狠地用牙齿碾碎她的矜持，然后将那两根修长的手指送进她的身体里。女人欲哭的神情就像是暴雨溃堤前最后的警戒线，洪水最终覆盖了她。

康涩琪垂下的眼睛安静地看了她两秒，然后沉默着抬起裴柱现已然酸软的大腿，直直地进入了她，在这一切发生的时候，诗人坚定地与女明星对视着，两人的视线都没有离开分毫。

裴柱现看着康涩琪冷静的眉眼，和她因为用力而绷紧的脖颈，感到自己的身体在对方猛烈的动作下不受控制的晃动着，胸部甚至有些疼痛，她的头几乎要撞到上方的软垫。

“我感觉我要疯了。”

诗人自上而下看着女明星克制的脸庞，感受她紧紧咬合自己的柔软在无助地颤抖着，诗人突然看见窗外飞起了一只白色的鸟，鼓动着翅膀，一下一下，飞得既舒缓又优雅。

“你有看见一只白色的鸟么？”

康涩琪喘着气急促的问，她的脸涨得通红。

“.....什么？...”

“白色的鸟。”

女明星无法再分神回应诗人更多的问题，她仰起头，紧紧地抓住康涩琪耸动的肩膀，精心打理的指甲几乎陷进了对方单薄的背。

“涩琪.....快....”

在呜咽着说出这句支离破碎的话之后，裴柱现抽紧了全身，被一波又一波浪潮吞噬，抛远，就在这一刻她看见康涩琪的身后，沉黑色的天空中，有一只白色的鸟在飞，很高很高，仿佛并不移动，却飞过了山河大海，飞过了时间。

“我看见了，”

一滴泪顺着裴柱现的眼角滑落，然后被康涩琪悉数吻去了。

“你说的那只白色的鸟。”

于是就在这一刻，夜很宁静，夏日即将消退，康涩琪明白了，她与自己一同成为了整个人间，消灭了一切的差别。

（完）


End file.
